An implement for automatically milking animals, including a milking robot, must satisfy very stringent requirements, since the milking robot operates for the largest part of the time without human supervision. Especially during milking, the milking robot is particularly vulnerable. Since animals differ in size, in temperament and in intelligence, unpredictable reactions of the animals may occur. Thus, for example, it is possible for an animal to kick the milking robot or the milking cluster with its hind legs. This may damage the milking robot, thereby causing the robot to malfunction or to become completely inoperative. If the user does not notice such as malfunctioning milking robot for several hours or does not notice it at all, this may have serious consequences for the milking operation and for the health of the animals.